Jenavive Gregorovitch & The Chamber of Secrets
by EdibleMundie
Summary: Jena's second year at Hogwarts, fresh torments and horrors arise, including an outrageously stuck-up new professor and a spirit who haunts the girl's bathroom. But then the real trouble begins - something is attacking Hogwarts students, turning them into stone. Could it be Draco Malfoy, a more poisonous rival than ever? Or could it be the one everyone at Hogwarts most suspects ...


_**Authors Note**_

 _This collection of stories will follow the life of Jenavive Gregorovitch, an original character of my own creation. Jenavive is written is as the current owner of the Elder Wand instead of Albus Dumbledore. Her father, Mykew Gregorovitch (famed wandmaker) successfully created a convincing duplicate of the Elder Wand which was enough to fool Gellert Grindlewald and even Albus Dumbledore for a little while._

 _This is book two of a seven part novel series and I encourage you to read the first series called "Jenavive and the Philosopher's Stone" before continuing the "The Chamber of Secrets". I look forward to sharing Jenavive's full story with new publications when I can! I would love your feedback and reviews whenever you get a chance._

* * *

 **Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets** **  
** **Chapter One – Gilderoy Lockhart**

Jenavive struggled to keep up with the rest of the second years as they headed to the green houses for Herbology class. It was the first year they were allowed to take it and to be honest, she was kind of excited. Perhaps it was the wandmaking blood in her, but Jenavive always felt a connection to nature that she couldn't quite explain. To put it simply…nature spoke to her. Not literally, but sometimes she felt like she could hear it speaking to her. Sounds crazy, right? Well, she didn't really make that kind of information public to her friends mostly because she wanted to figure out what it really was that was going on inside her head. She had been hearing a lot of voices lately, one of them unfamiliar and terrifying inside the castle and as everyone knew, even in the wizarding world hearing voices isn't a good sign.

As the second years arrived at the green houses, Jenavive took a spot next to Harry, Ron on his other side and Hermione next to him, a student from another house next to her. At each of their spots there was a robe, a pair of gloves, some ear muffs, and two plots. Jenavive could swear there was muffled scream coming from the potted plant that sat in front of her, but she decided to ignore it and shook her head as Hermione gave her a suspicious look. This is why she didn't really get along with the Gryffindor girl even though they were the same age and part of the same group of friends and even helped Harry battle Voldemort last year in the third floor corridor, Jenavive never quite won herself a spot in Hermione's good graces. But at least Hermione liked Jenavive more than she liked Ron, although sometimes Jenavive wondered if her annoyance was really just a ruse behind her feelings for him.

" _Right now, second years, welcome to your first year of Herbology. I placed a set of ear muffs next to each pot. Grab them and put them over your ears, make sure they are tight because we don't want anyone fainting,"_ Professor Sprout warned merrily as she took her own pair of ear muffs and covered her ears. What was that she said about fainting? Jenavive quickly took the ear muffs next to her pots and placed them tightly around her ears…trouble was she couldn't hear a word the Professor was saying when she started talking again about the lesson. Was this a good thing? Jenavive tried to pay attention the best she could but all she could see was the Professors lips moving without a sound. Not a moment later she pulled up the ugliest looking root out of the plant and a piercing scream penetrated her ear muffs making Jenavive slam her hands against her ear muffs. Merlin's beard it was an awful sound…a few students down Neville Longbottom fainted. Jenavive stared at him. She thought the Professor was joking about that?

A minute more of speaking and Professor put the ugly thing into the empty pot and started covering it with dirt then proceeded to take off her ear muffs and motioned for all the students to do the same. _"Right, now, who can tell me exactly what that creature was?"_ It was no surprise that Hermione was the first to raise her hand to answer the question; she was always quick to answer anything because, well, she knew everything. But she wasn't the only knowledgeable Gryffindor in the green house. Jenavive raised her hand slowly hoping to not upset Hermione, but it didn't matter because Professor Sprout picked her anyways.

" _Mandrake or Mandragora, is a plant used to return petrified victims to their original state. It's also quite dangerous because it's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it,"_ she said smugly.

" _Excellent! Ten points to Gryffindor,"_ Professor Sprout clapped. Hermione may be a know-it-all but Jenavive was pretty sure that the majority of Gryffindor's House points came from her knowing everything and participating in class, something most other Gryffindors sorely lacked in doing. _"Now as these Mandrakes are still babies, their cries won't kill you yet, but they will make you faint as you saw with Mr. Longbottom."_

"Professor, should we take him to Madame Pomphrey?" Jenavive asked in a worried tone.

" _Eh just leave him there…."_ She shrugged as she put her ear muffs back on. It wasn't uncommon for teachers to ignore students who were having troubles in class if they weren't in any dangers, so Jenavive turned away from Neville and put her own ear muffs back on. _"Right then, your turn….firmly grasp the root of the stem and pull it shot up."_ Jenavive grabbed the Mandrake along with all the other students and pulled it straight up from the pot, a dozen or more screams filling the air from the putrid root.


End file.
